Advancement of computer and communication technology has enabled an electronic apparatus to have a small size and include various functions. In particular, the electronic apparatus may have a camera to create an image, and transmit the created image to a server in a remote place through a wireless communication function.
Meanwhile, a user may use various purchasing methods to purchase a product such as clothing or accessories via offline or online. By using such methods, the user makes a decision to purchase clothes or accessories by looking at a product worn by another entity, such as an Avatar, or a model, etc. In this case, the user is confronted with an unexpected result, and it is inconvenient for the user that he or she cannot wear the actual clothes and accessories. Also, user purchased clothes and accessories may not fit changed season and environment, bringing about various problems.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.